Kind of a Funny Story
by NailBunnyDeadBunny
Summary: Ryoma is not crazy, he is just depressed and now he is here with real crazy people, and they are not the regulars. He is in the mental ward of the nearby hospital were he is neighbors with the strangest group of people he has met. OT5 Updated for real!
1. Beginning

This is the OT5 that LadyCrazyMonkeyPants and I have been working on. It is based on a book with the same name.

Summery: Ryoma is not crazy, he is just depressed and now he is here with real crazy people, and they are not the regulars. He is in the mental ward of the nearby hospital were he is neighbors with the strangest group of people he has met. OT5

Kind of a Funny Story

Chapter 1

By: NailBunnyDeadBunny

&

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

They say that suicide is a unforgivable sin.

I think that the people that say that have not experienced the feel that death is the only cure for what they face.

Two days ago I found myself on my bed with a gun in my hand and wondering which temple to place it to. Then I thought that maybe I should just put it in my mouth then pull the trigger. I had it resting on my bottom teeth when my cat came in and suddenly the gun was very heavy. I pulled it out and put it back were I found it and went down stairs to were my mother was reading a book.

I fell onto all fours in the pose of giving up. As I began to cry she put her book down and wrapped her arms around me and asked me what was wrong. I told her about wanting to die and how there was a noose under my bed, razors inside a couple of books and that I just minutes before had father's gun and had it in my mouth.

To say she was shocked was an understatement. She started to cry at missing the signs that I was in this state. I had everything; a loving family (minus one annoying father), a promising future in professional tennis, and was doing great in school. So why was I like this. It would be unfair to blame them, but I think it started from that then I started to pick myself apart piece by piece leaving me with a eating disorder and a wish to die.

That is why I am here. To see a therapist about getting help. When my dad found out about this he actually stopped being his normal perverted annoying self and started being a good father. He went and found the best to help me and now as he walks me toward the office I feel the annoyance of being taken to see some shrink who has no clue on how my brain works.

The door opens and I walk in and the therapist motions for me to sit on the brown leather couch. It looked like what you would see on TV. Was there some office dress code that needed to be met. The therapist looked to be middle aged with black hair and brown eyes. He had a slight smile that reminded me of Fuji, but a note book that screamed Inui.

As I sat on the couch and locked into a staring match with the shrink.

"My name is Dr. Tsukino."

"I know."

"How?"

I picked the nameplate and turned it were his name was facing him.

"I see."

Of course you do. I am suppose to get help from this dumbass. Great.

"Tell me about your self."

"My name is Squeaky Squeaked Squeaker, I am two thousand years old and I drink blood in my free time."

"I would prefer honest answers."

"You want honest, fine, I don't give them with out a fight. I talk to people that I respect so you better find a way to make me respect you."

"Is there anyone that you do respect?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"……"

"Just give me one."

"Santa Clause."

"Be serious."

"I am. The guy drinks a lot of milk, I am beginning to hate the stuff."

"Milk is good for you."

"And it is suppose to make me grow, but in the last two years my growth has been limited."

"So you just drink it to grow."

"Inui said that it was suppose to work but I think I get the honor of proving him wrong again."

"Inui?"

"A person who's purpose in life is to gather data and that counts poisoning people to get it."

"Okay."

Damn him, he writing this down just like Inui, except Inui probes your mind for free.

"I would like you to keep a journal."

"A what?"

I think that my eyes just fell out of my head.

"A journal, just write something that makes sense to you everyday and next time I see you then we will talk about it."

"Write?"

"Yes, or draw I truly don't care, but we will discuss it."

"I don't have a journal."

"You see that cabinet there are some notebooks, just take one that you like."

I wonder over and there on the shelf that was face level was want must have been two hundred blank notebooks. Damn remind me to buy stock in notebooks, this guy might make me rich. I shuffle through them for a minute before settling on a silver notebook.

What the hell he writing down that I choose a silver notebook, what kind of sick test is this.

"I would also like you to think of a question for next time for us to discuss. Do you have one now?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Yes! That one threw him through a loop. The look on his face might be mistaken for one after drinking Inui's juice or eating one of Fuji's sushi rolls. Maybe this will not be as bad as I thought.

We stared at each other till time was up and I left. When I stepped out I saw my Father rise and we walked out to the car. If we hurried I can be back at the high school for afternoon practice. As if my father read my mind he drove me back to the school were I got out and grabbed my tennis bag and with my notebook in hand headed toward the courts were the others were.

When I arrived I was greeted by the ever emotionless captain Tezuka.

"Were have you been?"

"Doctors."

"Why? Are you feeling alright?" asked the mother hen of the group

"I'm fine, I have been feeling a little drained, and he recommend vitamins."

"You can always try my new juice." states Inui popping up with a glass full of what must be his newest poison.

"They are specially prescribed vitamins."

"Ochibi!"

No not the red head! He out to kill me, that is the only logical reason he tries to strangle me everyday. How can Oishi not see that?

"Where have you been!?!"

My ear I'm deaf!

"Doctor."

"Eiji I think he needs air. He is turning blue." states Fuji

No I past blue along time ago. As he let me go I gasp.

"Echizen go get ready, you have match with Inui."

"Yes sir."

As I walked into the club house and walked to a stall in the back and closed the door and emptied my stomach into the toilet. If I didn't do this I would be sick twice as worst, god, and people say I'm perfect. I flush the toilet and walked out of the stall. I stand in front of a sink washing my mouth out when the door opens and in walks in Fuji. I feel my heart stop for a second.

"Hello. How was your day?"

"Fine, beside being prodded by some stranger."

"Yes that dose not sound to much like fun."

I walk to my locker and open it and changed quickly. When I removed my shirt I moved quickly in hope that he would not see that my ribs are showing, but when I turn around to walk out I see his eyes closing and I know that he saw.

_Monkeybunnymonkeybunnymonkeybunny_

An hour later I was walking home alone, because Momo and the rest of the team went to taka's sushi shop, which I excused myself, because I have to help my mother with something.

That's me, Echizen Ryoma; liar, suicidal, depressed tennis player. What is my life coming to when I lie most of the day? Oh well.

This started about two years ago when I was a Junior in Junior High, and I relized that I had fallen in love with not one boy but four. Did he piss some god off that bad that to make it worst that they were now a foursome and he was slowly killing himself.

I guess I will stand in the rain till I fall into the raging river below.

_Bunnymonkeybunnymonkeybunnymonkey_

Bunny: How did you like it?

Monkey: It is going to be a little slow at first, I think.

Bunny: Please Review.

Monkey: Flames will be use to roast marshmallows.

Bunny: Can we have smores?

Monkey: Yes!

Ryoma: I want one, you owe me for making me so damn emo.

Bunny: But you are a sexy emo.

Monkey: Amen.

Ryoma: Don't talk to me NailBunnyDeadBunny in your other story I'm blind.

Bunny: But still so Sexy. (jumps him and drags him away kicking as screaming)

Monkey: I have to go save him, so thanks putting up with us. ;


	2. Darkness

This is the OT5 that LadyCrazyMonkeyPants and I have been working on. It is based on a book with the same name.

Summery: Ryoma is not crazy, he is just depressed and now he is here with real crazy people, and they are not the regulars. He is in the mental ward of the nearby hospital were he is neighbors with the strangest group of people he has met. OT5

Kind of a Funny Story

Chapter 2

By: NailBunnyDeadBunny

&

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

As I walked through the front door, I was greeted by my Mother, who pulled a Eiji and hugged me to tight. I think that she believes that I might loss it completely and drown myself in a toilet at school. God, that would be a shitty way to die, no pun intended. Though I would not mind if Horio and his how-ever-many years of tennis experience would drown in a toilet. Such dark thoughts, what would Dr. Quack have to say.

"How was the therapist?"

"He reminds me of a cross between some of my friends and it is all their bad traits."

"You know we could always find you a new one."

"Yes, but I think that it is going to take more then one session to find out."

To tell her or not about just getting a kick out of putting him in uncomfortable situations. Not.

"Okay."

"I have homework."

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"Fine."

When I finally got to my room and closed the door I found my room was clean, which means my mom went to my room and went through my stuff to find my razors, knifes, the noose under the bed and any suicide notes that I had laying around. Fine, whatever, as long she doesn't go all weird and put pillows on my walls and take out everything that I could hurt my self with, god that would be embarrassing.

I sit at my computer and watch it flicker to life. I get on my IM to see if anyone is online, when a message pops up.

_Rich'n'Handsome: Hello brat._

_SamuraiJrTennis: Monkey King_

_Rich'n'Handsome: Y were u not with the rest of your team of riffraff's?_

_SamuraiJrTennis: R u not dating 2 of them?_

_Rich'n'Handsome: That dose not answer Ore-sama's question._

_SamuraiJrTennis: Fucking the Boy's swim team's captain in a janitor's closet._

_Rich'n'Handsome: Funny._

_SamuraiJrTennis: I know._

_Rich'n'Handsome: So y were u not with your team?_

_SamuraiJrTennis: Well Mother, I was at a bar getting drunk because I am in love w/ someone who would never love me back._

Okay not a whole lie, but to everyone I am just a cold hearted tennis player.

_Rich'n'Handsome: When did u get a sense of humor?_

_SamuraiJrTennis: I have always had 1. Your head was just 2 far up you rich ass 2 notice._

_Rich'n'Handsome: BRAT!_

_SamuraiJrTennis: Monkey King._

"Ryoma! Dinner!"

_SamuraiJrTennis: Time 4 me 2 eat._

_SamuraiJrTennis has logged out_

As I made my way down stairs to dinner, and sat at the table and saw all sorts of good eastern food. As I sit down my mom puts down a bowl of steaming rice and some tea.

Several years ago when I started to tumble through my despair I created a imaginary person to help push me in the right direction. He is a Samurai, but for some reason his name is Bob.

'_What is wrong with you?'_

'_Sir I don't know if I'm going to make it.'_

'_That is because you're a PUSSY!'_

Did I mention that he doesn't make me feel any better.

Ten minutes of me forcing down each bit, while listening to Bob do what he coined the "Pussy Dance", that is where he hops from one foot to another while chanting pussy.

He really, really does not make me feel any better.

'_You are not going to make it pussy.'_

'_Leave me alone.'_

'_Pussy. Pussy. Pussy.'_

Damn he is right. I jump up and ran to the nearby bathroom and proceeded to loss everything into the porcelain devil. As I sat down facing the toilet the sound of my mom's cries reach my ears. God, what was I doing to my family? Before I could not remember hearing my mom cry, but now it was everyday.

I sat there for awhile till I felt my ass going numb. I stand and flush the toilet and walk to my room and close the door. I fall face first into my bed when my cell phone goes off. Great it is Momo.

"Hello?"

"Echizen, Tezuka saids that we don't have practice tomorrow."

"I know, tomorrow is Monkey King's birthday."

"So I will pick you up at the normal time right?"

"No I am getting sick so I think I will stay home tomorrow."

"Okay. Get well soon."

"…."

I turn my phone off as not to get disturbed anymore, and close my eyes and let the easiest thing I know how to do and fell asleep, but not tonight. Next week is the ranking matches and it would be the one that I would not show up on. In two days I would tell Tezuka not to put me on. I just don't have the energy to play anymore, it is just to much to swing the racket normally. I just want to crawl under a rock and die.

I turn on my back and stare at the ceiling. Nanako, shortly after Nationals, married her long time boyfriend, who was a Brit. I love harassing him. I call him 'Damn Brit' and he calls me 'Short Jap'. They now have a two year old daughter, and I am her godfather. That made me be nice to the Brit for about a week, then we were at it again.

I will admit that I, Echizen Ryoma, am jealous of my cousin. She gets to be with who she loves and I get to watch the four boys that I love have each other. It did not help that one of their birthdays was tomorrow and I was dying.

_Bunnymonkeybunnymonkeybunnymonkey_

Bunny: God that was depressing.

Monkey: TT

Bunny: I have an Idea.

Monkey: What?

Bunny: Lets do what you do sometimes.

Monkey: And what is that?

Bunny: Well sometimes when you have to say something you write yourself as a squirrel with glasses, well I want to have something like that.

Monkey: And what would you be?

Bunny: A short haired gray cat with the famous white Elvis Suit with wig.

Ryoma: What drugs are you doing?

Monkey: I'm with him.

Bob: You go girl.

Ryoma: What is he doing here?

Bunny: I invited him out of you head.

Monkey: Why?

Bunny: Because it must be lonely up there.

Ryoma: First I'm blind, then emo, and now empty headed.

(Ryoma picks up a racket and tennis ball, out of no were, and NailBunnyDeadBunny runs out of the room screaming, followed by a angry Ryoma.)

Monkey: Well Bob since we are the only two left lets thank the reviewers.

Bob: Okay

Monkey: First off 1xmocha, just-another-generic-emo-kid, mama irene, DemonGirl13 who NailBunnyDeadBunny and I love your stories so we thank you, and ask you to keep writing.

Bob: Now we would like to thank Angelwahalla and Spazwahalla, artist-girl731, liar-just-a-liar, AkinaUchiha2797, Dark Night 17 who your reviews helped us write this chapter just a bit faster.

Monkey: What the hell are you talking about _you _did nothing, it was only me and NailBunnyDeadBunny.

Bob: But I'm from both of your heads so in a way I did help.

Monkey: Whatever.

Bob: Do you think he will hurt her badly?

Monkey: I don't know, you're the one from his head. I hope not or he will find himself in a very weird position next chapter.

Monkey & Bob: READ AND REVIEW!!!


	3. The hospital

This is the OT5 that LadyCrazyMonkeyPants and I have been working on. It is based on a book with the same name.

Summery: Ryoma is not crazy, he is just depressed and now he is here with real crazy people, and they are not the regulars. He is in the mental ward of the nearby hospital were he is neighbors with the strangest group of people he has met. OT5

_**Warning!!!! There is all sorts of really messed up stuff in this chapter including a close attempt at killing one's self, and stuff that I can not categorize, without giving to much away. **_

Kind of a Funny Story

Chapter 3

By: NailBunnyDeadBunny

&

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

"_Hey Pussy, what are you thinking about?"_

"_Your in my head you tell me."_

"_You have finally lost it Pussy."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Why don't you do the whole world a favor, and just end your pathetic existence."_

"_Bit me."_

"_I would but I don't want to become a pussy like you."_

"_Shut the fuck up!"_

I lay in bed and the darkness that had began to consume me so long ago is now done and there is no hope left in my wilted heart. As I get up out of the bed, I have spent the whole day in, and got dressed. I couldn't take it anymore my life was a joke.

I grabbed my cell phone and walked down the stairs to the living room where I stand and look about. In the corner of my eye I see something. I walk over and it is pictures of Ryoga and I growing up, and my heart contracts painfully. He was getting married in two months to some chick, I never learned her name.

Dumbass.

Then I see the pictures of my last birthday when my mom invited all my friends over and we had a great time and my mom managed to catch a picture of us all smiling, or smirking in my case and even Tezuka had a small upturning of the lips. My goddaughter, Taylor, was with her parents in England that year and so the others never got to meet her thought they don't even know she exists. They would give me to much of a hard time.

I walked into the kitchen and on the refrigerator hung a finger painting that Taylor did. It looked like one of those stupid ink blot tests but what can you expect from a two year old.

I open the refrigerator and pull out my last ponta that I would drink in this life and opened it. Was it me or did it taste a little stale.

I sit down and take out my cell phone and start playing with it when I find a text from Tezuka that came a while ago.

_There is going to be no morning practice tomorrow._

What is with people stating the obvious, I knew that there would be no morning practice because I doubt that your or Fuji are going to be able to run let alone walk without a limp. How stupid do you think I am?

I crush the empty ponta can and start walking out the door when I hear Karupin and turn to see her staring right at me. Walk back inside and pick her up and began to pet her head as I sit on the couch.

"Why do I have to end my life?"

"Why do I hate my self so much?"

"Why am I talking to myself?"

Great not only am I depressed but I am conversing with myself. What is this world coming to?

I am so crazy.

But look who I choose to hang out with, if that was not a clue then I don't know what is.

I put Karupin down and walked into the kitchen again to were the phonebook is. And I open it to the yellow pages and find the Suicide hotline number. As I push in the right buttons I thought that if I could do this one thing then I know that it is not my time to go. I held the phone to my ear and as it rang I felt like my heart was going to explode.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_This is the Suicide Hotline all of our lines are currently full, please hold._

I can't believe it. The Suicide Hotline just put me on hold!!! What is with that? Great the day that I decide to take my life is the same day that everyone and their grandmothers are too.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello."

"_What is wrong?"_

I don't know I'm just calling the Suicide Hotline for the fun of it.

"I want to kill myself."

"_Are you sure."_

Did this woman just ask me if I was sure that I wanted to kill myself? Is she new?

"Positive."

"_What is your name and age?"_

"Lee and I'm sixteen."

I'm not giving out my real name.

"_Well Lee, Suicide is a emergency room case so why don't you wake a parent and go there."_

"Okay."

_Click_

She did not just hang up me. What a ass, that dose not help people like me.

Wake one of my parents, I think not. I want to get there quickly not next week.

I slip my cell phone in to my back pocket and walk out the door.

!#$&() !#$&() 

I sat in the Emergency Room waiting room, which is a oxymoron, I filled out paperwork that asked me my age and other crap like that. Next to me a guy sits on his hip leaning toward me.

"So what are you here for?" he asks looking at me.

"Want to kill myself, and you?"

"Sat on a nail and it went in."

Is it just me or did my ass just start hurting.

"I must hurt real bad."

"Not much anymore."

Great I think that my ass is hurting worst.

"Echizen Ryoma." calls a nurse

"That is me."

I stand and follow the nurse to a elevator. We go to the third floor and then we go to the left and she stops and points to the third door on the right. I sit on the table/chair thingy.

As I look around I note that the room is this annoying cheerful yellow, and that there are no sharp objects to be found. That is just stereotypical that they feel that every Suicidal person is going to grab a sharp object and stab ourselves. Why would we do that when there are more effective ways.

Another dark thought, Dr. Quack has a job in store for him.

Soon a young female doctor. Let me put it this way, if I was not gay then I might have been somewhat attracted to her, but remember I'm gay and in love with four guys. I'm also suicidal but that is not the point.

Wait what is the point?

Damn.

I blame the depression.

"Well Mr. Echizen, what is wrong?"

What is with everyone asking that same damn question?

"I want to kill myself."

"And how do you want to do that?"

That is new.

"I was thinking of jumping off a bridge, into a river."

"Interesting."

Did she just say that was interesting? What the hell?

"Look I think it might be best if you checked into psychiatric ward."

"What?"

"It is were we can give you the help that you need."

"…."

"Look it might be the thing to help you get over this."

"Fine."

"Okay I will be back soon."

She leaves and I am allowed to think about how fucked up my life is turning out to be.

Soon my cell phone begins to go off.

"Hello?"

"_Ryoma!?! Oh my god you scared me. I go in and check on you and…."_

"Mom, I'm okay, for the most part."

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm at the hospital."

"_Are you okay? When did you go there? Did you have a relapse?"_

"I wanted to kill myself, so I checked myself into the nearby hospital."

"_Oh my god do you need anything, I'm going to call your therapist and…."_

"MOM! Look I need some clothes, and you are probably going to need to fill out some stuff."

"_Okay I will be there soon."_

"Mom just take a deep breath and relax, they are going to help me."

"_Okay don't worry, everything will be fine."_

"I know."

As the connection breaks I can't but wonder if all mothers are crazy. It must be the hormones that they have.

"Ryoma."

Great the crazy doctor lady is back.

"This is Dr. Haru. We want to run some tests to see if you are healthy."

"Okay."

"Follow me."

I get up and follow the guy. He leads me the other direction and then to a room with a door, because the other didn't have one.

We go in and he dose the basics, you know, checking my blood pressure, listening to my heart, and other stuff, but then it gets weird.

"Take off your pants."

"Why?"

"Because I need to see if you are still in complete working order."

"Okay."

It can not be to bad, can it?

With my pants around my ankles I hear him put on glove and then tug down on my boxers. What the hell is he doing? He turns me to face the wall and then from behind he grabs me. My eyes flew from my head and bounce of the wall in front.

"Now cough."

I let out a little wheeze of air.

"No boy cough."

"I FORGOT HOW!!!"

He chuckles at this and removes his hand. Thank god he done. Wait what is that sound.

Then his finger entered me and my body froze.

"W…what are you doing?"

"Checking your prostate."

"W….why?"

"Well you put down that you have a bit of a eating disorder and that could lead to problems down here."

Well that is what he said but what I got was "blah blah blah eating disorder blah blah problems blah blah. After he finished his "check up" he helped me pull up my pants and lead me to the elevator, and once inside I stayed as far from him as possible. We went up two more floors and then got off and he lead me to another room.

"This will be your room till you leave."

"…."

"Okay. Now you can get some sleep if you want."

He walked off and I jumped into bed and pulled the bed sheets up to my neck and fell asleep.

_!#$&() !#$&() _

Bunny: I'm going to go all be all mean I'm holding the next chapter hostage till I get at least ten reviews.

Ryoma: Where is LadyCrazyMonkeyPants?

Bunny: About that she has a paper to write and she can't help me till she is finished so this story will not be updated till she is done.

Ryoma: Why?

Bunny: Because she is the one who actually read the book that this is based off of.

Ryoma: WHAT!?!

Bunny: She gives me advice because I want to follow the plot of the story, but with the paper she is to busy to give me advice. She left my hanging with you deciding to kill yourself and she told me that the main character called suicide hotline so….I….winged it.

Ryoma: So the hell you put me threw at the hospital was your fault.

Bunny: Yes.

Ryoma: I hate you. Everyone plead for LadyCrazyMonkeyPants to come back in lots of Private Messages so she can save me from the crazy!

Bunny: _**And take our poll, for our next OT5!**_

Ryoma: Already!?!

Bunny: It will take us awhile to figure out what to do.


	4. Music and Transsexuals

This is the OT5 that LadyCrazyMonkeyPants and I have been working on. It is based on a book with the same name.

Summery: Ryoma is not crazy, he is just depressed and now he is here with real crazy people, and they are not the regulars. He is in the mental ward of the nearby hospital were he is neighbors with the strangest group of people he has met. OT5

Kind of a Funny Story

Chapter 4

By: NailBunnyDeadBunny

&

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

I slept most of the day with only a few interruptions. When I woke that afternoon I heard voices that I did not want in there. Which god did I piss off to have the regulars come here.

"The brat actually wanted to kill himself?"

NOOOOOOOOO not Monkey King also.

"Keigo, he had depression, be nice when he wakes up."

And Sanada too. Great instead of only one school knowing that I am crazy, there are now three.

"Where is that loud mouth boy that is always cheering on the sidelines?" asked Atobe.

NOOOOOOOOOOO NOT HORIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll take Monkey King over him any day.

"He is with that girl with black hair and the blue stripes through out it." states Momo

Okay maybe it's not that bad. Oh the blackmail.

"Where is the brat?"

Great my idiot of a father, I should have know that he was behind this.

"He still asleep." states Oishi

"No he's not, look he twitching which means he is awake."

"OCHIBI!"

No not the evil redhead of Doom. I should have killed myself last night.

"Ochibi, why do you want to kill yourself, do you not like us, nya."

He had me sitting up and squeezing the life from me.

"Eiji I don't think he can breath." states Fuji

He let go of me slightly and I drag in a breath.

"Oh good your up."

Great Dr. Quack is here. How many more people are going to be here to make my already miserable existence even more miserable?

"I'm sorry to here that you had a slight relapse."

Holly shit did he just say slight relapse.

"But now I have your complete school records we can go back and find what might have caused you to fall into such a depression."

My eyes, which had been closed the whole time, sprang open. Dr. Quack then took a seat across from me and I note that Inui has taken out his notebook. Great my mind is about to be probed by two crazies.

"Now Mr. Echizen what kind of stuff do you like to read?"

"Tennis magazine."

"Anything else?"

"Magazines about music."

The look on everyone's face is just priceless.

"That would make sense since your last school was for music prodigies, and from what I can read you were referred to as the next great Mozart."

"I guess since we are both mentally unstable."

"Your wrote your first piece at the age of nine."

"And it sucked."

"It is still winning awards."

"The judges do drugs."

"You have a cd out."

"I was not told that they were recording me till it was to late."

"You have written several other pieces, and they are doing better then your first."

"I was tricked."

"You seem to suffer from a lot of self-hate."

"What gives you that idea?"

"Do you argue with yourself?"

"Yes, who doesn't?"

"Do you ever find it weird?"

"Only when I loose."

"Why?"

"I…lost…a….argument…..with….myself."

"Name something that you want to do before you die."

"Win a argument with myself."

"You always loss?"

"Yes. Then it turns out I was right and myself was wrong and I go to bed embarrassed. In fact if I do win one then you can put in on my grave stone. It should say 'I won one, this was it'."

"Do you hear voices?"

"Yes."

"Can you name them?"

"Yes."

"….."

"……."

"Well are you?"

"Oh you want me to name them. You just ask if I was capable."

"Will you name the voices you hear?"

"Yes. At the moment I only hear yours."

"Do you have a imaginary friend?"

"Do I look six. Granted I'm short, but it at least makes me look thirteen."

"I will take it as a no."

I was not about to tell him about Bob, and not with witnesses.

"You are aware that it was me that suggested that your friends come here."

So he is the one that I will kill.

"Besides your suicidal thoughts do you have any other, like homicidal."

"No."

Like I'm going tell you that I'm going to kill you. Hey look Horio is back and he looks shocked. Oh I am going to have so much fun with you.

"Hey Echizen, I can't believe that you are here. No one is going to believe this at school."

"And everyone will believe that you almost had a fling with a transsexual sex addict. His real name is Aito not Aiko."

The look on his face is priceless. Everyone else in the room is fighting off laughing at him, well not everyone, the two stoic just twitched. Horio shrank into a corner and moped about the whole thing. I met Aito during lunch which was one of my interruptions that I had. He tried to hit on me and I ignored him, because he knew nothing about tennis.

Mada Mada Dane.

Dr. Quack and I battled some more with words. More like he would ask me something and then I would clearly out smart him. I almost hit him, and would have if Eiji was not hugging me. He did not let go the whole time, he must really think I am unstable.

Then Dr. Quack called me short and I tried to glare him to death. He still lived, damn him. Then as everyone was getting ready to leave he decided to ask a really stupid off handed question and I gave him a off handed answer.

"How do you store information in your mind?"

"I use music."

I walked out of my room and toward the cafeteria to get something to eat, messing with his small mind had left me hungry. I should do this more often.

!#$&() !#$&() 

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants: Hi everyone! I'm back and my paper is still not finish, but it is getting there so I wrote you this chapter to celebrate. It is not the best it could be because NailBunnyDeadBunny is not helping.

Ryoma: Why?

Monkey: She is depressed that she started a new story and it was a flop. No one reviewed.

Ryoma: I read it.

Monkey: Did you like it?

Ryoma: I was not emo, or blind.

Monkey: Did you like it?

Ryoma: It was weird. And that is as far as I'm going with that question.

Monkey: I told her that we should rework it and write it as a OT5 and she is hesitant about that. Now on to other news, _**We reworked the poll**_. NailBunnyDeadBunny got in a hurry and deleted the old poll so we had to rewrite the whole thing. You are welcome to take the poll as many times as you want if it lets you.

And I want to thank everyone who supported NailBunnyDeadBunny during her cold, and me during the writing my paper. It was nice and we hope that you don't suffer from what we had.


	5. TURTLE

This is the OT5 that LadyCrazyMonkeyPants and I have been working on. It is based on a book with the same name.

Summery: Ryoma is not crazy, he is just depressed and now he is here with real crazy people, and they are not the regulars. He is in the mental ward of the nearby hospital were he is neighbors with the strangest group of people he has met. OT5

Kind of a Funny Story

Chapter 5

By: NailBunnyDeadBunny

&

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

I sat a table and waited for them to serve my gruel.

God, did I just sound like Oliver Twist.

'Please sir, can I have some more?'

Good God I am crazy.

'_Hey Pussy are you going to quote famous literature now?'_

'_Shut up.'_

'_To be or not to be, that is the question."_

'_Fine I'll bit, what is the question?'_

'_To be a Pussy like you!'_

The dumbass falls over on his back laughing so damn hard.

'_Hey Pussy help me up.'_

'_What is wrong?'_

'_This armor will not let me up.'_

'_Only if you say turtle.'_

'_I will not say turtle.'_

'_Fine, then you can stay like that.'_

I was interrupted by a tray of food in front of me.

"Here you go." stated Nurse Whats-her-name with a blush on her face.

She is one of several nurses that ether know me by my tennis or my piano playing and everyone of them were fangirls.

I shiver at the thought of fangirls.

Contrary to popular belief I am aware of what goes on around me.

I just choose to ignore it.

So my dinner is rice with some sort of soup and a cup of green tea.

I slowly lifted my spoon full of soup to my mouth and put it inside my mouth.

It was good, but I have had better.

But the important part is it went down nicely and stayed.

Yes finally I am eating, and keeping down.

Take that Bob.

On the outside I kept my indifference look and one the inside a little Chibi me was dancing around like crazy.

God my life is depressing.

I decided when I was twelve that if I was ever going to really kill myself then I would jump off a bridge.

Why you ask?

Because it looks to be fun.

Yes I know depressing, but come on it is like you never wanted to fly.

As I sit eating I came to a conclusion that god hates me and that I am a awful person.

Maybe that is what god hates me.

I have a feeling that by the time I am able to go back to school, that I am going to have to do a lot of damage control.

!#&()+!#&()+

I lay in my bed thinking but what I've gotten myself into.

This time twenty-four hours ago I decided to kill myself. And now I am in a hospital were they took my cell phone and a pen in my pocket away from me.

The only means of communication to the outside world is a payphone which is monitored by another patient.

And when he answers the phone you know why he is here.

I found this out when my mother called and he said and I quote 'This is Drunken Clam the best bar around and all our strippers have the biggest breasts around.'

I nearly chocked on my soda I had been drinking at the time.

My mom flipped and my father was rolling on the floor laughing.

The stupid pervert.

Now what am I going to do about that asshole that I have for a therapist.

He is just pushing me to kill myself.

First he makes my teammates and rivals came and see me at my weakest and then tells them about my secret.

Damn I went through hell to hide from them that I was music prodigy.

People just don't take music prodigies serious in the sports world.

God it is sad.

Maybe I could lip rat poison into his coffee or tea or whatever in the hell he drinks.

Well he is a rat.

'_Hey Pussy can you help me up now.'_

'_Why would I do that?'_

'_Because you still need me.'_

'_Clearly I don't because you did nothing but push me closer to the edge.'_

'_It was that reverse some thingy.'_

'_Reverse psychology?'_

'_Yeah that.'_

'_Is that the best you can do?'_

'_At the moment yes. NOW HELP ME THE FUCK UP!'_

'_Say please.'_

'_PLEASE HELP ME THE FUCK UP!'_

"Everyone it is time for bed, lights out." shouted a nurse.

Damn it, it is one the my crazy fans.

"Is there anything I can get you Echizen."

"No I am fine."

She turns out the lights and I lay in the dark till I fall asleep.

!#&()+!#&()+

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants: School is out, I could dance.

NailBunnyDeadBunny: That means no more of that damn chemistry.

Monkey: To Celebrate no chemistry we have updated.

Bunny: Monkey you do realize that we have be out since Friday.

Monkey: still no chemistry

Bunny: What did you score on your chemistry final, I made 101.

Monkey: 102

Bunny: Why are you so much so much smarter then me? You past the class with a A and I got a B.

Monkey: I did the work.

Bunny: Good point. Hey I was just looking at the stats for this story we have 3008 hits, 54 reviews, 6 c2s, 22 favorites, 43 alerts. This story just beats a blind need by 4 reviews.

Monkey: You have to admit that it is a great story.

Bunny: But that is because your helping, your English papers are good. The English teacher even complimented it.

Monkey: I wish she tell my 6th grade teachers that. My papers back then use to have more red ink then pencil on them.

Bunny: You were that bad.

Monkey: The topics sucked. Either I knew not enough on the subject or to much and could not organize my thoughts to fit in the box. The stupid evil box of doom.

Bunny: Thank you for reading and please REVIEW I want to reach my goal of a 100 review before the end of this story.

Monkey: Thanks for waiting!


	6. Day I part I

This is the OT5 that LadyCrazyMonkeyPants and I have been working on. It is based on a book with the same name.

Summery: Ryoma is not crazy, he is just depressed and now he is here with real crazy people, and they are not the regulars. He is in the mental ward of the nearby hospital were he is neighbors with the strangest group of people he has met. OT5

Kind of a Funny Story  
Chapter 6  
By: NailBunnyDeadBunny

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

_Beta By just-another-generic-emo-kid  
_DAY: I

When I woke up this morning I looked back at how screwed up my life is and how I got here. I have divided everything into two different categories.

They are very simple to remember:

Anchors: everything that is worth living for.

My parents…..well my mom at least.

Tennis

Beating people at tennis

Other sports

Tentacles: everything bad that makes me want to end my life.

Bob

School

People and their expectations

Them. Enough said.

I use to have a lot of anchors but slowly the tentacles out numbered them and that got me here.

I really am messed up.

I sat and mused for a little longer until one of the sane nurses  
came by and told me to come for breakfast.

By sane, I mean not fan girl.

Such evil.

I get up and, grabbing some clothes that my mom left me yesterday, made my way to the bathroom.

(Sorry if you want a showering scene with Ryoma you will have to look else were. This is T people.)

After getting dressed and heading for the dining area I saw several patients pointing at me and whispering.

Great, I'm a freak show.

As I walked to a table and sat down and waited for breakfast to be served.

"Psssst."

"Pssssst."

"Can I help you?" I ask the guy next to me.

"You're the new kid aren't you?"

"Yes."

This guy was ticking me off.

"You seem to have caught the eye of several nurses."

"I didn't notice."

So I did, but I ignored it.

"I hope you know that I'm a lion."

What the hell! How am I to respond to that?

"Okay."

"And as a lion I am very territorial, and I want to make sure you don't cross on my territory."

Oh God, just smite me now and get it over with.

"I'm not crossing your territory."

"That is good and smart, because you are new and I have been here longer than you."

"I get that."

"You're smart. What's your name?"

"Ryoma."

"Little dragon?" (In case you did not know that is what Ryoma means)

"I guess."

"Well then Little Dragon, I think we are going to be good friends."

Awesome, another crazy for a friend, I must have some sort of sign that states 'You must be this crazy to be my friend'.

"I guess."

"Good. Look Little Dragon, food has arrived."

The nurses began to pass out food and when a nurse put my food down she looked at me.

"You have an appointment with Dr. Inui in an hour."

Did she just say DR. INUI?

Dr. Inui…

Dr. Inui…

Dr. Inui…

It's like that sick and twisted echo thingy you see on television when the main character is told something shocking.

I used to think that was utter bullshit until just now.

I can't wrap my mind around it no matter how many times I think it.

What god have I pissed off to get a crazy teammate's father or mother for a therapist?

At least I can avoid having to tell who everyone is.

'Damn Pussy I actually feel bad for you.'Great, you know, it's bad when even the annoying voice in your head, that regularly tries to make you kill yourself, is going "Damn, now that is screwed up."

About an hour later I was escorted to an office by a male nurse who looked like he should be out in front of a dance club telling dorks that they can't come in.

Are they afraid that I'm going to kill someone?

I could just see the headlines, "Short sixteen year old goes crazy killing three patients at a local hospital, after knocking out hospital bouncer."

Yep, I just look like the next mass murder.

The bouncer knocked on the door. There was a muffled voice and the bouncer opened the door.

I did not go in willingly, so he shoved me in.

I did not what to face someone who had any connection to people that I actually know.

God hates me and that's it, he plain out hates me.

"Good evening Mr. Echizen."

"Come in, come in. Sit down and relax."

As I made my way in, I looked around the room and noticed that it was an exact replica of Dr. Quack's. I was right; there is a code of design.

Same stupid brown leather couch.

Same stupid desk.

Different crazy wanting to probe my mind.

Dr. Inui turned out to be a woman who had Inui's hair color and 'I love to study people' feeling about her.

"Now Mr. Echizen I must say I am shocked to find you, of all people, here in my office. And I must say I'm expecting to have fun trying to understand you for you seem to keep my son guessing."

I knew it; I have the person who is responsible for half of Inui's genetics right in front of me. Though I can say for sure that Inui  
does not get his height from this woman, she's my size.

"So I was right that you are related to Inui?"

"Yes. So Mr. Echizen let's cut to the chase, you are here for relapsing and actually planning to kill your self."

"Yes."

"Why did you come here?"

"I got on the wrong bus."

"Okay next question, people in your position often create a character in their head to help them to get better. Now do you  
have one?"

"Is the under patient/doctor confidentiality?"

"Yes, neither Inui nor anyone else will hear about what goes on in this office when that door is closed."

"Then, yes."

"What does he look like?"

"He's dressed like a samurai with the mask, so I can't see his face."

"Dose he have a name?"

"Maybe."

"Will you tell me it?"

"Bob."

"Bob?"

"Yes."

"Must come from you time in America. You are confused about youroriginal country. You recognize that by blood that you are Japanese, but being born and raised in America you know that is your home country. Some times those two parts clash because in America the Japanese have lost some respect after Pearl Harbor, and the Japanese here don't think too highly of America. So you are split in two really not feeling at home in them most of the time. So when you fell into depression that part of you took a form and chances are that this Bob character is making you worse, not better."

Holy shit, she figured that out by just by me telling her about Bob.

"But you must realize that because he wears a mask that means that his true identity is another factor in your depression and that as soon as you confront that factor then chances are that you will get better."

"So I have to take the mask off him?"

"Yes, soon you will have to remove his mask but only when you are ready; the truth is a double-edge sword, if you do it too soon it can send you over the edge and you may never come back."

"That is not helping my depression."

"It is something that you most know, or it will be even longer before you get better."

"What is the time span that I can be here?"

"You have to be here for at least a week, but no more then three months."

"What happens if I am not better in three months?"

"We will have to send you to an asylum."

"And how do I get out of here?"

"Do well in therapy and pass a mental evaluation. You will have me after breakfast then you will have whatever therapy that they have for the day, then lunch. After that Dr. Tsukino will talk with you and then dinner, then after that the rest of the day is yours."

"Okay."

"Oh you should be going now. You have Art therapy."

What the hell is art therapy?

What ever it is, it is better then this.

I walk out and I am greeted by the bouncer.

And as he walks me to therapy I think about what she said about Bob.

She was right about me not feeling comfortable with where I come from, but could that have really lead to the creation of Bob? And who is really behind that mask?

Bunny: Wow were did you learn the therapy stuff about Bob?

Monkey: Made it all up.

Bunny: You made me feel stupid.

Monkey: Whatever.

Bunny: Heads up people we started school several weeks ago so updates might slow down or speed up, it depends onslow our classes are.

Monkey: Yes, we are Seniors so they are all about getting us to graduate!! So less time, more work.

Bunny: As you have read that we now have a beta who is the wonderful _just-another-generic-emo-kid_.

Monkey: Thank you for all the help.

Bunny: Yeah thanks, okay now back to thinking up ways to screw with Ryoma.


	7. Day I part II

This is the OT5 that LadyCrazyMonkeyPants and I have been working on. It is based on a book with the same name.

Summery: Ryoma is not crazy, he is just depressed and now he is here with real crazy people, and they are not the regulars. He is in the mental ward of the nearby hospital were he is neighbors with the strangest group of people he has met. OT5

Kind of a Funny Story

Chapter 7

By: NailBunnyDeadBunny

&

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

DAY: I/II

I have yet to experience a lot of things in my life, but I can tell you for sure that Art therapy  
SUCKS.

Doctor What-ever-his-name-is told us to draw something from our childhood.

I'll give you three guesses as to what it is.

If you need a hint, it bounces.

Apparently he did not want a circle on a piece of paper. Everyone's a critic.

He also did not want; stick figures wearing blue and white jackets, a scaled version of a tennis  
court from the air, a Fila hat, a can of grape Ponta, a tennis racket, or a hand flipping  
him off.

Personally the last one was my favorite.

When the time came to leave for lunch, I couldn't have been happier. That guy needs to be here  
more then me, shame that I have to see him again in two days.

Tomorrow we have music, and damn if I can't hide from something.

I sit down at a table that did not hold the crazy lion man. They place my lunch down in front of  
me which is fried rice, vegetables, and chicken.

Chicken.

What a damn stupid bird.

They eat their own shit, yet, we eat them like there's no tomorrow.

What is wrong with the human race?

I could cry.

But I won't because that would be weird.

Really weird.

I wonder, if I'm nice enough, would they spike my food with a sleeping pill? This day just sucks  
and it is not looking up.

"Roma!"

I turn and see my little god daughter. She is so cute because she can't say my name right.

I blame the damn Brit.

I still hate him.

I will always.

Wait if she is here then he must be here too.

I'll never hear the end of this.

Great.

I pick her up and place her in my lap after she reaches me.

She is just so cuddly.

"Roma, what's wong."

I just love how she speaks, its adorable.

Not that I would admit that to anyone.

"I'm sick and now have to get better."

She puts her hand on my forehead.

"You're sick, Roma."

Wrong kind of sick, but whatever.

"You need to eat Roma."

Why did I get such a bossy Goddaughter?

"Fine, fine you win."

I pick up some chicken and stick it in my mouth.

"See I'm eating."

"Good."

I sit there eating while she watches me like a hawk.

When the food is gone she looks pleased, then she jumps and drags me out of cafeteria and down the  
hall before stopping.

"Where is your woom, Roma?"

I slightly smile and back her up slightly, leading her into my room where I am suddenly glomped.

What is with all the glomping?

"Oh my god Ryoma, you scared me when I got the call about your attempt to kill yourself. Then  
when we finally get here I find out that you had checked yourself into the hospital and are trying to get  
help. That is a very brave and smart thing that you did. Blah, blah, blah."

I started to block out my crazy cousin when she started going on about me checking myself in.

"It's great to see you too."

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

She then proceeds to hit me upside the head.

I may have deserved that.

"You're worse than your father sometimes."

Now that was a LOW blow.

"I am not like the old man."

"Yes you are, deny it all you want, but you are both way too stubborn for your own good."

Damn she is right, but I don't want to admit it.

"No I'm not."

"I would beg to differ."

Damn the Brit for getting involved.

"No one asked you, Brit."

"I did."

And Dr. Quack, too.

"Now, Mr. Echizen if you don't mind I got one of the better rooms to hold our sessions in. Everyone else  
should be there."

"What do you mean everyone else?"

"You will see."

I'm really starting to hate this game.

He leads the way down the hall and then we make a right turn and go down another hall.

After a minute or two we stop outside of a door. Following Dr. Quack in, I see everyone from yesterday,  
minus Horio.

And they replaced him with, get this, Yukimaru.

What God have I fucked with to end up in this mess? Tomorrow I wouldn't be surprised to find Kevin  
here as well.

Oh yeah life just rocks, why did I ever want to kill myself in the first place?

What the hell is wrong with Dr. Quack, can't he see that these people, the people he is trying to get to  
help me, need mental help as well.

And people wonder what's wrong with me.

Look at the people I hang out with.

If I wasn't suicidal already, I would be in a straight jacket and locked in a padded room with a  
single window that is covered with Plexiglas.

Yeah I'm fucked.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+

A squirrel with glasses appears in front of the cameras.

Monkey: Hi! (squirrel waves then looks around) Where the hell is NailBunnyDeadBunny!?!

Lights turn on and you see a grey cat with the Elvis wig and famous white Elvis suit on, typing at a typewriter. And the floor around her is littered with empty Red Bull cans and wadded up paper.

Monkey: NailBunnyDeadBunny what are you doing?

Bunny: I am working on the next chapter of Blind Need, one of my readers chewed me out for not updating.

Monkey: Not my fault.

Bunny: It is the evil school's fault. So much homework so little time. I could just be so emo right now.

Monkey: You do drugs.

Bunny: Right now I really wish I did. (Starts Crying)

Monkey: Pull yourself together you mangy cat.

Bunny: Shut it buck tooth.

Monkey: Well since NailBunnyDeadBunny is so busy at the moment, I have asked Yukimaru to come and help me with the reviewers.

(In walks Yukimaru who sits on a chair that magically appears along with a tall stool for LadyCrazyMonkeyPants. Who climbs it easily.)

Monkey: Thank you for coming on such short notice.

Yukimaru: It was my pleasure, thank you for working me into your story.

Monkey: It was nothing we just want to make Ryoma's life harder.

Yukimaru: Especially since he is getting better so soon.

Monkey: He not better, he still has Bob and other things that are going to go wrong. He is going to get a lot worse before he even dreams of getting better.

Yukimaru: AH, a spoiler.

Monkey: I guess if you call that really a spoiler.

Yukimaru: You two are getting away from the book a great deal.

Monkey: We started getting away from the book from day one. I mean the character from the book is straight and Ryoma is not. Wait you've read the book?

Yukimaru: A friend from America sent me a copy. You forget that the main character from the book did drugs and drank.

Monkey: Yes I can just see Ryoma with a joint and beer wasting his life.

Yukimaru: You have a point, he would just sleep.

Monkey: Back to reviews.

Yukimaru: Yes right. Now we would like to thank artist-girl731, madamadadanechibisuke, Bobbie3926, seyami-chan, Stratosphere, Nebelkind, ElleLuvsSiri, your reviews were the lights of their days.

Monkey: We dedicate this chapter to you guys and our constant readers. We will so reach our goal of 100 reviews. We also want to give props to our beta just-another-emo-kid who seems to actually enjoy reading our story.

Bunny: Yeah thanks a lot people, I am sorry for those who would were not able to review because for some reason my block for anonymous reviews was enabled. Sorry!!!

Monkey: Bastard.


	8. Day I part III

* * *

Kind of a Funny Story

Chapter 8

By: NailBunnyDeadBunny

&

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

* * *

A wise person once said Friends are like condoms; they protect you when things get hard.

If that is true then I got the defective box.

Dr. Quack stared at me like he had something else up his sleeve and from the short time that I knew this bastard he probably did have something up his sleeve.

"Now Ryoma before we go on why don't you introduce to us this lovely young girl that is with you?"

"This is my goddaughter Taylor."

The look on everyone's faces was priceless. The thought of me being a godfather was a shocker, but I want to know why they find that I am a godfather so fucken hard to believe.

I can care for things when I like them.

I take great care of Karupin.

And I had a goldfish for a year and took great care of it and it would have lived longer except one day at school Karupin got into my room and ate it.

So it was not my fault that it got eaten.

Okay back to the point, just because I choose to not care doesn't mean I can't.

"So how do you like being a godfather?"

"It is not bad, I still hate the stupid brit but Taylor takes more after her mom so all is good."

"You have a problem with your cousin's husband?"

"No of course not, he is just an idiot and I am just shocked that he has teeth considering that the British have an average of two teeth per five people."

"Is that a little cruel?"

"Have you ever been to England?"

"No."

"Then you have to take my word for it don't you?"

"Ryoma there happens to be more people with teeth." Stated the stupid brit

"That is because the Americans sent over dentists out of pity."

"Ryoma stop being so rude."

"Sorry Mom."

"How about we change topics? I had your mom bring in pictures from your childhood and some family pictures."

"Sounds like a ball." I stated with a moan

He got up and pulled a screen down then walked over to a projector and pushed it to the center of the room and everyone adjusted their chairs to see the screen and form a theater like sitting arrangements.

I ended up sitting in front of the projector because I am so damn short.

"Now Ryoma when I pull up a picture I want you to give me your thoughts on it and/or what is going on in the picture. Understand?"

"No please explain it again."

"Ryoma."

"Sorry. Yes I got it, bring on the pictures."

With a click a picture of three young boys came up. Two looked to be the same age, the on the right had a strange look on his face while the one on the left was smirking, and the third that was in the middle look to be several years younger.

"Okay that is me when I was five with my two older brothers. Ryoga and Arashi, Ryoga being on the right and Arashi on the left. And what is going on is mom is making us stand still for pictures and Ryoga can't because there is something weird is going on in his pants. What we at the time did not know was that Arashi had somehow stuck two small garden snakes down Ryoga's pants."

The others seemed to have found that funny if the general stifling laughter is anything to go by.

Dr. Quack rolled his eyes and then pushed a button and a new picture popped up of a young woman with long white hair and a beautiful long white formal kimono. She stood sideways with her arm, that was away from the camera, raised straight out with a open fan that had a dragon painted on it.

"Who is that beautiful?" asked Momo

"That is my older brother Arashi."

"Your brother cross dresses?" asked the ever observant Dr. Quack

"He did."

"Why did he stop?"

"He got older and looked less like a girl. Now he claims that he would do it again but he just does not have the legs for it."

"Why did he cross dress in the first place?" asked Yukimara

"He went to a strange all boys' school, and to break up the mundane of seeing only boys they would pick first years with effeminate looks and make them dress up as girls for events and also have them act like cheerleaders for the sports teams. It was a paying job and long with a bunch of free stuff also."

"He got two close friends out of that too." added my mother.

"One close friend and a equally sadistic boyfriend." I corrected

"Yes the two of them work together so flawlessly that for a while I was constantly on alert." Stated my stupid father

"Are you sure it was just because you didn't want to walk in on them again?"I stated with a smirk.

"God that was painful. I've seen girls throw themselves at Arashi's feet and he chooses a boy that he cross dressed with as a freshman."

"Mr. Echizen, do have a problem with homosexuals."

"No just when I see my soon and another male half naked I tend to get a little annoyed."

Dr. Quack scribbled down some notes and then clicked a button and a picture of Ryoga, Arashi, and Ryoma at the beach and Arashi had the same smirk on his face as the first. They were packing a car full of camping gear.

"I get that your brother did something again." Stated Fuji

"Yes he put hair dye in a shampoo bottle and this is just several minutes before my stupid father comes out of the house with pink hair."

There was no holding the laughter this time. The image of the famous Samurai with pink hair was just too much to take. (Except Tezuka and Sanada because they are blocks of wood)

"Shut up you stupid brat."

"I'm telling Arashi that you are being mean to me."

The Samurai quickly shut his mouth and sat back.

"I'll take it that this Arashi holds some power in your family?"

"No Uncle fears Arashi's boyfriend who is a lot scarier then Arashi when provoked. Like when you take Arashi's attention away from him."

"Now how far apart are you in ages?"

"Arashi and Ryoga are twins but fight like enemies and they are six years older then me."

"So the three of you must share the same parents."

"We share the same idiot of a father, but we have different mothers."

"So you are half brothers."

"Yes, Ryoga and I look like our father, but Arashi looks like his' mother."

"So tell me a bit more of your brothers and your relationships with them."

"Ryoga is engaged to a complete idiot who barely knows up from down. It is one of those relationship destined for one of those day time talk shows about horrible marriages. Ryoga and I don't have much in common but the love of sports and our looks…"

"Yes they are almost completely different, look at them Ryoga is tall and fit and he short and girly looking." stated the useless old man.

"When we were younger we found that Ryoga had, for some reason, a low tolerance for allergy medicine, for when given it he would act like a spider monkey jacked up on crack."

"His mother, when we took them in, warned me that he had a adverse reaction to medicines."

"But you gave it to him anyway." stated my mother

"I did no such thing it was Arashi and his smirk of doom, I saw him spike Ryoga's drink and then run away and before I could stop Ryoga he took a drink and as the brat said he turned into a spider monkey on crack."

"Smirk of Doom?" I could not help but ask.

My stupid father was about to respond but my mom elbowed him making him shut up."

"Now where was I? Yes now I remember Arashi is a bit sadistic and a narcissus but he is relatively easy to get along with if you don't get in his way. His boyfriend is like him in also in being sadistic and a narcissus but he does get along with many people and is only really nice when Arashi makes him. They have been together six years with the occasional split but they never last longer than a day or two. And that is rarity if they stay apart that long."

"So they care deeply for each other and this boyfriend is very dangerous."

"No Arashi is really dangerous. Light makes no move to really cover his contempt of you, Arashi you can't read at all. So he could be plotting your death and you never know till it is to late. And yes no matter how possessive Light gets."

"So what does this Light think of you?"

"He tolerates me."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and my father got up and I was about to jump up and hug the person who prevented Dr. Quack from asking another annoying question, but when my father opened the door and stepped aside to reveal Ryoga that feeling died instantly.

* * *

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants: I'm still alive and kicking, though I am not sure about NailBunnyDeadBunny.

*prods NailBunnyDeadBunny's body with the tip of her shoe.*

NailBunnyDeadBunny: *snort* Flying pig stole my cookie.

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants:*sweat drops* Good god. Sorry about the slow update it was just that we got caught up in our last semester of High School. They piled on the last minute stuff on us, but now we are graduated and going to collage!

NailBunnyDeadBunny: *rolls over and begins to drool*

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants: Lovely. Now hopefully you like this chapter because from about Christmas when we started this chapter we changed ideas six or seven times. We changed from having strange friends from America coming to help, to cousins before settling on half brothers (Arashi being a quick decision) and we still can't come to agreement on how long Ryoma will be locked up, but that will just happen when we finish (hopefully).

NailBunnyDeadBunny: *Gets up and begins to rub the sleep from her eyes and reading what is on the computer* Light? As in from Death Note?

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants: No! *slams closet door hiding a gagged and blindfolded brunette*

NailBunnyDeadBunny: Whatever just return him when we finish the story, because L might get a little pissed that his prime suspect is missing.

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants: Fine. *looks sad*

NailBunnyDeadBunny: Sorry about it being late, but things came up. But LadyCrazyMonkeyPants now has a laptop so she should be able to type whenever she wants to.

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants: I named him Itachi! But I have a picture of Ichimaru Gin as my background.

NailBunnyDeadBunny: Why did you name it after a bad guy and then put another bad guy as your background.

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants: Because they are hot.

NailBunnyDeadBunny: Whatever. Everyone thanks for reading now just push the fancy review button for us.


	9. Day I part IV

Kind of a Funny Story

Chapter 9

By: NailBunnyDeadBunny

&

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

Ryoga hugged mom when she jumped into his arms and when he offered me a hug I gave him my go away look.

"Hey Chibisuke how are you?"

"Fine, now go away."

"Arashi says hi, but he could not be here today for Light was angry." he continued clearly ignoring me.

"Why is that demon angry?" asked my stupid father before mom elbowed him

"Well when Arashi learned of Ryoma they came to Japan from Italy."

"Why were they in Italy?" asked the Dr. Quack

"They are or were backpacking through Europe." I informed the moron

"Backpacking through Europe?" asked Momo

"Yes, that is where you strap a backpack to your back and ride dangerously old buses and sleep in nasty old buildings." said Ryoga

"Sounds like a horrible time." Muttered Monkey King

"No that is how you are suppose to do it but Light requires attention that he can't get backpacking the normal way, so they were sleeping nice hotels." I said rolling my eyes

There were several blushes from the implication of what Light's special attention was.

"He likes hot showers and nice meals, you perverts." I said with another roll of the eyes

Most of them blushed even darker and Yukimara and Fuji didn't help by snickering at them with their creepy snickers.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Yukimara grab his side and wince and I knew that he was still with that bastard.

Two weeks ago I saw Yukimara with his boyfriend and I may have witnessed his boyfriend being an asshole. I talked to Yukimara the next day and suddenly he is on me telling me to keep my mouth shut and all that. And there is no where I could hid that Yukimara would not find me.

So here I am knowing something that is happening to a okay person and not able to do a thing about it. Because he will know that it was me if I go to Sanada, then I will die.

Wait!

I just had a genius moment!

Instead of going to the blunt and emotionally challenged, I can ask Light and Arashi. Light was in similar position before and that ended when Arashi murdered the guy.

Well it was never proven but anyone who knows the case knows that Arashi may have not pushed the bastard of the building but he had a hand in setting it up.

And the little chibi-Ryoma inside my head rubs his hands together with an evil smirk on his face.

Oh god I am having a Fuji moment.

Dr. Quack looks at my brother with a slight smile on his face.

"Why don't you tell us about your brother, Ryoga-san."

"He goes out of his way to be a brat. But has the ability to care when he feels like it. He also more aware to what goes on around him then he lets on, and he is tolerated by Light because he is close to Arashi."

"So Light likes him?"

"No I am tolerated, completely different."

The rest from this point was boring and unneeded.

Just I learned that Sanada does suspect something is wrong with Yukimara's relationship with his boyfriend and has Fuji investigating. This I learned after hearing Fuji whispering about Yukimara's side to him and his theory of what happened to his ribs.

As they were leaving, I pulled Ryoga to the side and asked for Arashi's number. And when he asked why I lied and said that I wanted to apologize to Light. With an understanding look he gave me the number and left with mom and dad.

Then I walked to dinner and sat at a table with this one guy who was kind of twitchy and from what I understood he was a recovering drug user.

"Hey how are you?" asked twitchy

"Fine, I guess."

"Good…that is good."

I looked at him with a strange look.

"So why are you in here?" asked twitchy

"I want to end my life."

"You have the darkness also, I have suffered from it for years, I tried to burn myself to get rid of it and then I found drugs and it would make the darkness disappear, but drugs are bad, are you on drugs?"

"No."

"Good……that is good. Drugs are bad. Hugs not drugs……hugs not drugs."

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Do you have kids?"

"No."

"Really kids are great. I have one but I don't get to see her because her mother says I am a bad role model, but I am a bad role model and I want to clean up."

"That is good, you should be happy."

"You are a good kid, I like you."

"Thanks I guess."

As dinner is set in front of me and I realized that I was again hungry for the second time in a row which should be marked in some record book somewhere…anywhere. As I looked at the food placed before me and I realized that this place was some twisted heaven as a glanced at the sushi and rice with another soup.

A day without western food was a good day in my book.

As I began with a bit of sushi had me inhaling without the speed, I don't taste it at all as I tried to get it to my stomach as fast as I could without looking stupid.

When I finished I sat back and contemplated the fact that I didn't need to throw-up.

When the time came for the time after dinner and before bedtime there was a time when the other patients gathered in the main room where the payphone was and it was during this point-in-time when I use the payphone using the phone card that my mom had picked up for me.

As I listen to the ringing on the phone thoughts of Light answering the phone made my stomach turn, because if he was really was pissed at me then he would never put me on the phone with Arashi and not listen to my scary brilliant plan.

"Hello?"

THERE IS NO GOOOOODDDDD!!!!

That has to be the reason that Light answered the phone and not my brother.

"Light I want to talk to Arashi."

"Hello Ryoma but Arashi is busy at the moment."

"Light this is important."

"No, bye Ryoma."

Then the little prick hung up on me.

Waiting a few minutes I called again and when the phone was answered it was Arashi.

"Arashi."

"Ryoma?"

"Yeah I need to ask a favor of you."

"Don't listen to him just hang up." I heard from Light in the background.

"What is the problem?"

"There is a boy that I know and I think that he is in a situation like what Light was in awhile back."

"Hum." I heard him settle down.

"What make you think that?"

"A few weeks ago I saw him and his boyfriend at a park and I saw the prick grab him and begin to shake him violently and then I saw him fall to the ground. Then today he had what seemed to be hurt ribs."

"Well then what do want me to do?"

"Look if I go to anyone that he knows like his best friend then he will know it's me and let's just say he is a lot like Light in personality."

"Tomorrow I'll be there and I will take a look for myself and I will bring Light because he will know the signs better then me."

"Thanks."

"Whatever Ryoma just don't let anyone know because they might mistake this as you going soft."

"Dumbass."

"I have to go Light is getting pissed about being ignored."

"I am not." stated Light from the background.

When we hung up I knew that things where going to be different.

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants: Collage Rocks!

NailBunnyDeadBunny: Lots and lots of fun.

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants: We are educating ourselves with Sweeney Todd!

NailBunnyDeadBunny: Johnny Depp and Tim Burten!

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants: How are our lovely readers?

NailBunnyDeadBunny: Yeah sorry about the time we have been without internet for awhile.

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants: The evils of being without connections.

NailBunnyDeadBunny: GUESS WHAT WE ARE TAKING ANY QUESTIONS YOU HAVE ABOUT THE WEIRD BRAINS BEHIND BOTH KIND OF A FUNNY STORY AND A BLIND NEED. Several times we have gotten questions about writing and now we will take any questions that you have.


	10. Day II part I

Kind of a Funny Story

Chapter 10

By: NailBunnyDeadBunny

&

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

This morning was the morning from hell.

First it started with a rude wake up when one of the crazies busted into my room screaming about 2012 coming and how we are all doomed.

After she was dragged away I was told that breakfast was going to be served and when I arrived it was a western breakfast!

Which I ate with the hope that I would throw it back up, which I didn't.

They are messing with me now the bastards.

Then to top it all off the damn hospital bouncer, while taking me to see Inui's mother, was staring at parts of my body in a perverted way.

I felt like crying at that moment knowing that this was going to be happening for a while.

When we reached the office I made a quick dash inside and after securing the door against the hospital bouncer, did I sit down.

"What was that about?"

"The hospital bouncer has inappropriate looks directed at me and I don't like it a bit."

"The hospital bouncer?"

"Yeah big guy, looks like he belongs outside of a club not here in a pair of greens."

"Amusing." she said with a slight smile

What is with Inui and his family? God they don't laugh they just smirk and have one word answers. Though Inui's one word is always 'data'

"Now Mr. Echizen, I hear that you have been having problems with Dr. Tuskino, why don't you sit back and think about your time with him and tell me a fact that I might not know."

"Why?"

"Maybe you will figure out something to help you understand him better."

Rolling my eyes I said the first thing to come to my mind.

"Let me see…he is annoying."

"Mr. Echizen the first thing off the top of your mind will not count."

"Fine."

Leaning back I began to think about the first time I saw him in his office what seems like weeks ago. He had on a simple wedding band on and now that I think about it he does not wear one now.

"He left his wife."

"How did you know that?"

"He does not wear a wedding band, if his wife had left him then he would still be wearing it in a hope that she would come back. Plus there were no pictures of her in his office. There was a picture of his kids and a picture of him and his friend……"

Wait the picture of his friend and him. They were standing way to close to be just friends. I might not have a boyfriend at the moment but I have seen Light and Arashi standing that close at times they couldn't be all touchy, like at a funeral, Oishi and Eiji, Inui and Taka, and Fuji and Tezuka all stand like that with each other.

Why did my heart hurt at the thought of the last two, must have been that awful breakfast. Or I need to stop listening to my cousin talk about the latest soup opera that she is into.

I think that I prefer the breakfast excuse better then the last one.

Back to the point this is the part where I should have just gone back to bed and never left, but like most times I decided to keep going and that is where I went wrong.

Now only did I just figure out that Dr. Quack is batting for the other time, but he had left his wife for his lover because apparently the "camping" trips were not enough.

Shit this is just getting out of control and people wonder why I am fucked up. I am surprised that no one else has been taken by the white coats with the little ducky patches to the padded room.

"Lets just save the time and the talk and just place me in the strait jacket and place me in the padded room."

"Can't Mr. Echizen you need to be declared to be clinically insane by three doctors."

"Like if I ran up and down the hall screaming that there is an angry monkey in my pants while my underwear is on my head, in front of you and Dr. Quack and some other random Doc?"

"That might help or just get you stuck here longer." she actually looked like she wanted to laugh.

"That last part sounded more like a punishment."

"You came here on your own."

"It was this or someone pulling my dead body out of a river."

"You do have a point."

"Law of average states that I must have a good point every once in awhile."

"Echizen you are a character."

"I have to have some other talent beside the ability to fall up stairs because that just doesn't pay."

Rolling her eyes Dr. Inui looked at the clock and told me that our time was up and that I was need elsewhere. Know that music was next I slowly stood and left only to be met by the Pervert bouncer.

Great. Just great.

Making my way into music room there was crazy lion guy and a few others that I did not recognize. But then to my horror I saw the crazy from this morning and the only empty chair was right beside her.

Damn.

I sat down and the crazy girl leaned over and held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Anna Magee."

"Ryoma."

"Shut up I know that go what am I stupid, I'll tell him."

Great more proof that she is off her rocker, she is talking to herself.

"Do you know that 2012 is on the verge of coming and we will all die a slow and painful death?"

"Yep." Who has not heard of 2012.

"Have you found the lord, he is the only way you can be saved."

"No I haven't but when I get back to my room I'll look under the bed, because that is where everything that needs to found is.

She looked happy and then started to talk to the person on the other side of her about 2012 and death and suddenly I was happy.

Then the strange doctor guy walked in and I mean he was strange.

He looked like he belonged to a hippy movie with a scruffy beard and braided hair.

"Good Morning my children of the sun and earth."

And he sounded like one too.

"Oh what do I spy but a knew face. Stand up and tell us your name flower child."

I now am positive that he is a hippy and that before coming in, he had smoked a little happy plant.

Then standing up I stated that my name was Ryoma, then I sat back down.

Soon he passed out interments and then we proceeded to butcher well know songs with out of tune and/or beat thumps, tapings, or plucking.

Never before had I ever wished a was def but then just changed my tune.

Then towards the end of the session I was then forced into playing the piano. And when I finished there was a applause and when I turned around to face the others I saw Arashi standing in the door giving one of his famous half smiles that made people of both genders weak at the knees.

Arashi was tall just like Ryoga but he was a little bit on the leaner side where Ryoga was broad. When the others turned around to see who he was looking at where taken back by Arashi and a few even swooned over him. Which was understandable when you saw him in slightly loose black jeans with a couple chains hanging off of them and a white dress shirt that was rolled up to the elbows with a single spiked bracelet around his right wrist, and to top it all off his hair was cut roughly and fell into his eyes giving him a punk look.

It was kind of hard to believe that this male that looked like he just stepped of a fashion runway was as capable of murder.

That was what had happed to Light's last boyfriend after he had gotten abusive to Light.

Though it could never be linked back to him and he was never charged.

But then I don't even think the cops tried after learning that he was a bastard like that.

"Mind if I take Ryoma now I'm going to have lunch with him today."

"Its f..f..fine." stated the dazzled doctor.

That guy was just lucky that Light was not here or he would have burst into flames upon Lights glare on him.

Did I ever mention how dangerously possessive Light was when he thought that another person was trying to get to close to Arashi?

* * *

I hope you like this chapter. I'm in the library right now waiting for my next final. I should be studying and not doing this but I needed a break.

I would like to thank Anna Magee for letting me use her as a patient. I hope that I didn't make you to crazy.

Remember to friend me on Myspace or fan me on Facebook. I'm NailBunnyDeadBunny and on those two site is where you can find out any things we have going on. It's under blogs on Myspace and discussion on Facebook.

Thanks again for my fans on Facebook and I hope more of you will fan me as to get news and update information.


	11. Day II part II

Kind of a Funny Story

Chapter 11

By: NailBunnyDeadBunny

&

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

So here I am sitting here starring at my older brother, which I like, and it hit me. Where was Satan's child?

"I've notice that Light is not with you."

"He will coming with the others, he wanted to spend time with the family."

More likely he is has Ryoga and the old pervert backed into a corner with a knife in his hand about to kill them, because he can't get to me and they look like me.

Oh sweet poetic justice, or at least to me.

As I sat there and looked at my brother I noticed a few changes since I had last seen him. He had gotten a new piercing in his ear. It seemed that Light had a slight fetish for piercings. My brother also seemed to have a tattoo if the black design that peaked out of the open part of the shirt was anything to go on, also most likely another Light fetish.

"You are so whipped by Light, I hope you know that."

"Am I, or am I just good at getting Light to do what I want."

"Who really does hold the power in your relationship?"

"If you have to ask then you don't need to know."

"Thank you Mr. Fortune Cookie, how about another pointless quote and some winning lottery numbers while you are at it, just for the hell of it."

"You must be really in love with those four boys to do this to yourself."

"What! Wha….what are you talking about!?!"

"Tezuka-san, Fuji-san, Sanada-san, and Atobe-san, am I correct in guessing?"

"You're crazy; you realize that right, flipping crazy with your strange untrue gibberish."

"Oh my poor little brother struck by cupid's love arrows well now this is a reason to come back from my trip early just my little brother's love interests scared for their lives."

"Leave them out of this."

"Oh now you are going stop denying the truth to protect them from the big scary monster of an older brother. Just wait till Ryoga finds out about this, though I might have to spell it out to him so his lower intelligence can keep up."

Ahh there is the Echizen Arashi that everyone knew and feared.

"Don't tell anyone please."

God my pride has taken a blow from that word please. And I can't help but realize that I did it also yesterday. Though it might just be the fact that it is Arashi and he has ways of making you feel inferior to him.

"Only if you personally introduce me after today's meeting to the four of them and maybe the information that you don't want them to know will slip my mind."

Light can't be Satan's child for my brother himself is the human form of Satan and my brother hates women so Light has to be that Rose Mary lady that has Satan's child. Great a little Arashi Light crossbreed running about kicking puppies, eating babies, and pushing old ladies down in the street. That alone scares me to the point that suicide sounds a lot better.

"Fine I'll do it."

"Good. Look lunch had finally arrived."

The nurse quickly placed their plates down before them before quickly leaving the special room that is used when a patient's family visits and they wish to eat together.

Lunch is basic rice, fish, soup, and a few other things. Arashi takes a bit of fish chewing slowly before swallowing.

"It's a little bland but way better then the shit that they fed me when I was institutionalized back in America."

Oh yeah Arashi has deep craving to drink blood. My brother the non-sparkly vampire likes blood. He probably drinks Light's blood along with other body fluids that should not be mentioned.

We ate in silence for a while before Arashi put his chopsticks to the side.

"Do you realize that Ryoga is getting married next month to whatever that girl's name is and she might hate you if you mess up her wedding by being locked up here?"

"And Ryoga might get mad at you if you were a suit and his woman falls in love with you."

Arashi cringed slightly at the thought of a woman being all over him.

"It's not my fault that I look good in a suit. But Light would remove her from the picture before anything could happen."

"Bodyguard, blood donor, sex toy what is Light not?"

"A good cook."

I smirked slightly at that.

"So Ryo why don't you just strip naked and stand in front of them and let them ravish your body?"

"Because I'm not Light and they don't like me like that."

"My poor baby brother so unloved."

Arashi stood up and walked around the table before grabbing my chin in his hand and leaned over with a slight smile.

"You know you could always join Light and I for a night."

"You dirty pervert!"

I pushed him back. The bastard's eyes were looking past me and turning slightly I saw there in the door was Tezuka with a slight blush across his cheeks. That sick and disturbed bastard just set me up to be embarrassed in front of Tezuka.

"You must be Tezuka-san." Stated Arashi as he made his way across the room to shake the other male's hand and Tezuka looked a bit uncomfortable. "I'm Echizen Arashi it's great to finally meet you."

"Ryoma you are needed in the room for your meeting with your doctor."

I got up and walked out of the room followed by Tezuka. I heard Arashi making a humming noise before moving quickly and inserting himself between Tezuka and me and then gave Tezuka a smirk that almost seemed challenging. But why I don't know.

We quickly made it to the room and walked in, more like Arashi pushed me in first still keeping himself in between Tezuka and I. Though he didn't hold that spot long when he was knocked sideways slightly by a brunette male that was glaring at me with annoyed brown eyes. Great Light was going to kill me.

"Hello Light, how are you?"

"I'm okay Ryoma. I'm saddened to learn that you were here."

Sure you where sadden when you found out that you would not be able to kill me, like you want. I'm not eating or drinking anything that had been left in your care you evil demon from the deep regions of hell.

"I'm feeling fine and hope to be better enough to go home soon."

"I'm glad I look forward to the day you get to go home too."

Sure that way you can get back at me for disturbing your time with Arashi. I'm going stay here till it's safe to go home.

That when the door opened and Dr. Quack made his way in.

"I'm sorry that I'm late."

Dr. Quack looked around before his eyes landed on Arashi, and the only way I can describe what happened was when you are younger and the old cartoons characters when they fall in love the hearts appear in their eyes, well that is exactly what happen with Dr. Quack looking at my brother Arashi.

What is the world coming to? My god I'm scared and nauseous just thinking about it. Of course Light caught on too and his hate for me was quickly replaced with a burning rage to kill Dr. Quack for even looking at Arashi at anyway but professionally. Of course before Light could say anything rude Arashi covered his mouth and gave him a look that quieted him. We settled into our chairs except Light who had settled into Arashi's lap in silent war with Dr. Quack.

And I had the worst feeling that shit was about hit the fan.

Why me? Why always me?

* * *

Monkey: So did you like it?

Bunny: Crispy the bunny demands an answer you lily livers.

Monkey: shut up

Bunny: no.

Arashi: You two should get along better. By the way when do I get to "meet" the three other boys who are interested in my baby brother?

Light: Can I kill the doctor for even thinking about touching what is mine?

Monkey: Arashi you get to meet the others real soon, and Light no you do not get to kill.

Bunny: Somebody will die but not Dr. Quack.

Arashi: Well I just read in the script that Atobe-san is hit by a bus and dies after mysteriously falling into the street.

Monkey: No, Monkey King is not one going to die because you are not going to push him into the street, Arashi.

Bunny: anyway we are winging this shit as we go so there is no script

Monkey: Please review because last time we actually updated we got ONE REVIEW and that makes us sad.

Bunny: So review OR WE WILL STOP WRITING!!!!

Monkey: and Crispy the bunny will smoother you in your sleep


	12. Day II part III

Kind of a Funny Story

Chapter 12

By: NailBunnyDeadBunny

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

So lets recap what the hell I have been though in the last several days; I wanted to kill myself by jumping of a bridge, but no I came to a hospital where I am locked up with crazier people.

Then the idiot that is my therapist decided that my friends and my crushes needed to know that I am mental.

And the cherry on top is the fact that my older brother Arashi and his sadistic demon of a boyfriend showed up. And now is going to make me wish that I had just gone to the bridge.

Why me?

I hate these people with every fiber of my being. They are just intent to see who far I could bend before I would break.

Stupid sadistic bastards!

I think for my funeral I'm going to have a sign that clearly say "You bastards you killed Kenny" and I'm going to be Kenny.

And if you are wondering; yes I am a South Park addict.

I admit to it!

"So Ryoma why don't you tell us about one of your favorite memories from your childhood?" asked the all annoying Dr. Quack.

"I blocked out that part of my life."

"Ryoma just do it." Stated my mom.

Sighing deeply I closed my eyes slightly and thought about the strange childhood that I had.

"There was that time we went to the beach and my father thought it would be funny to teach me to swim by throwing me overboard. The last thing I remember before blacking out was this little fishy that was swimming toward me."

"Arashi dived in and pulled him out. Though I've never seen Arashi swim so fast before, so he had to be worried about you." Stated my stupid father with a smile and no amount of remorse.

"That was not why I was swimming so fast." Stated Arashi offhanded.

"Then why where you swimming so fast?" asked Ryoga.

"Ryoma's little fishy was a stunt double to Jaws. And I didn't need to know how to speak large-fishnese to know that it thought I was a fish and that it wanted to eat me."

Turning I glared at my idiot of a father.

"You throw me into the ocean with a large Great White swimming around? What in God's name is wrong with you, you sicko?"

I was in a state of shock, this has to be qualified as child abuse. I could have died…Arashi could have died. We both could have fish food.

But my face was nothing compared to my mom's, who looked like she might have been part Great White at that moment. And my father was some poor defenseless seal of the coast of California.

"I didn't know that there was a shark in the area."

"That guy, that morning, told you that a shark had been seen the area." Stated Ryoga which earned a glare from my father before he shrank way my murderous mother.

"This is way we are a screwed up people. We share half our genetics with this messed up old man." Sighed Arashi before running his hand through his hair.

Dr. Quack was in a state of shock, though not for what had just been revealed, but because Arashi had looked so good when he ran his hand through his hair.

Stupid dumbass.

Everyone else was more interested to see my famous father hide from my pissed mother.

Well Light was looking at Arashi with a wonder look in his eyes, his big strong boyfriend had faced down a huge shark. Arashi was ignoring Light, but that is because he wanted to see if my mom would kill our father here in the hospital or just wound him severely.

I would think that she would wait till they got home were there would be no witnesses or at least the ones that would be there would not rat her out for they would probably help.

"Excuse me but I feel that I must leave now, I have some friends to visit and I don't need to be on the end of their nagging that I put off visiting." Came Arashi's voice breaking through the tense air.

Leave it to Arashi to know how to get things moving.

"I think that we accomplished something today and that we call an end to this session and take things back up tomorrow."

"The only thing we accomplished today is that we learned that my father is a child endangerer." I muttered standing.

A couple of the regulars laughed lightly at that but other than that they only said their good-byes and left. Yukimura stayed behind a little bit talking to Light who had appeared next to him with his 'I'm sweet and innocent' smile on.

After he left Light walked to a window and looked it as Arashi was saying bye to the rest of the family. As we filed out into the hallway Arashi went and stood next to Light and seemed to be watching for someone.

With my mad ninja skills I managed to position myself by the windows to see if I could spot the one that they are looking for, but far enough that wouldn't really notice me. After a few minutes Yukimura made his way out of the front of the building and Light shifted to get a better look. Then he said one sentence that made my blood run cold.

"I want the blue haired boy, and quickly."

"We'll see." Replied Arashi who had began to move away from the window. Grabbing Lights arm and tugging he began to pull the other brunette male toward the exit. But as Arashi past me he stopped and looked at me.

"It looks like it slipped my mind about our deal, so maybe tomorrow?"

"It looks like that it will have to be that way." I replied.

"Good I look forward to it."

They walked out and Dr. Quack's eyes followed Arashi's ass out the door.

Gross, just plain and absolutely gross.

When everyone else had left I made my way to my room to wait for dinner which was another fifteen minutes away and I need to pray for the soul of poor, poor Yukimura.

Monkey: Hey guys sorry for such a short chapter. College has been hell.

Bunny: *in a off key singing voice*

_Happy birthday to you, LadyCrazyMonkeyPants_

_Happy birthday to you, LadyCrazyMonkeyPants_

_You now are old and wrinkly_

_And you might need diapers now_

_But your still my best frieeeeeeeeend_

_Happy birthday to youuuuuuuuuuuu_

Monkey: I hate you soooooooo damn much now.

Bunny: but its your 20th birthday

Monkey: no its not

Bunny: on the 11th which is like several more hours away it will be.

Monkey: Okay now on to more pleasant news, in November there will be a Anime Con in Bentonville, Arkansas!

Bunny: I'm soooooo excited. We are going to try our best to be there!

Monkey: Even if it is for one day. This is free promotional shit that we are doing. We hope you will join us!

Bunny: Remember on November 20th-21st in Bentonville, Arkansas.

Monkey: And remember to join us on Facebook! Under NailBunnyDeadBunny, we share it.


	13. Christmas AN

Dear Readers,

It is I, the wonderful magnificent NailBunnyDeadBunny.

In honor of season, LadyCrazyMonkeyPants and I have begun to post a two-shot, showing the wonderful brotherly love between Arashi, Ryoga, and little Ryoma.

We would much appreciate that you would read and review.

Thank you,

NailBunnyDeadBunny


End file.
